Lily Pad
Lily Pads are recurring objects in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are round leafs of plants that rest on the surface of water. Some Lily Pads are purely aesthetic, while others are large enough for Link to use as platforms in order to traverse bodies of water. They are based on the real world plant structure of the same name. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Large Lily Pads appear in the Swamp of Evil in shallow water. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Lily Pads appear in the Fishing Pond. They mark one of the areas where the Sinking Lure can potentially be found. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Lily Pads can be found throughout the swamp region of Woodfall. They are large enough for a person to stand on. Link, in his Deku form, can hop along the water between Lily Pads, using them as stepping stones to quickly traverse the swamp. This is particularly useful while the swamp waters are poisoned, as Link will take damage if he tries to swim in them. If Link stands on a Lily Pad in a form other than that of a Deku Scrub, the Lily Pad will sink as Link is too heavy for it to support his weight. Bio Deku Babas have Lily Pad like structures under which they grow. These are able to support Link's weight in any form, but will flip over and toss Link off unless the Bio Deku Baba on their bottom is detached. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker One Lily Pad is found in the Forest Haven in front of the Great Deku Tree. Link must stand on it to talk to the Deku Tree. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Lily Pads can be found in The Swamp. They appear in various sizes, but all are large enough for Link to stand on. Some Lily Pads will remain still, and some will move back and forth between two points. Others have a Zora underneath that will abruptly rise at regular intervals, sending anyone standing on the Lily Pad flying through the air. Link must use these to reach more distant areas. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Lily Pads are found in Minish-sized streams throughout Hyrule. In order to use them as transport, Link must fire bursts of air from the Gust Jar, propelling himself and the Lily Pad in the opposite direction. In areas such as Castor Wilds, Link must maneuver Lily Pads around large water lilies that block his way. In areas where Link can become Minish sized while the game's screen remains zoomed out, there is another type of Lily Pad that serves as platform that moves in a circle or back and forth between two points. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Lily Pads can be found in the Fishing Hole. They mark one of the areas that larger fish tend to congregate, including the Hylian Loach, which can be found only in the summer. Lily Pads also appear in the Forest Temple, marking an area where several Rupees can be found. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Many Lily Pads are found in Ancient Cistern's water-filled floors. Link can flip them over if he lands on them from a high enough ledge, revealing their thorny undersides. Pads with their thorns facing up can be flipped if Link uses the Whip to pull on the thorns. Additionally, when Faron Woods is flooded, Lily Pads can be found floating on the surface of the water. In Sky Keep there is a room that is influenced by the Ancient Cistern, this room also contains Lily Pads. Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items